1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of working ceramic green sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, ceramic substrate are used as packages for integrated circuit and other electronic parts in electronic watch and the like, and manufactured by printing a desired pattern on flexible ceramic green sheets composed mainly of alumina and a binder with a metallizing paste, laminating these printed green sheets one upon another, bonding the laminate as a whole under heating and pressing, punching the laminate into a desired form by means of a punching machine and then firing the punched portions in a reducing atmosphere.
However, this conventional method has such drawbacks that the production steps are complicated because the punching is carried out after the heat and press-bonding of the laminate and that it is very difficult to accurately and sharply punch the laminate owing to the use of the punching machine.